The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to a rollo assembly, comprising a rollo screen with opposite longitudinal ends and opposite transverse ends, a winding shaft for, in a longitudinal direction, winding and unwinding said rollo screen at a first one of said longitudinal ends, a pull beam connected to the other one of said longitudinal ends and two longitudinal guides for cooperation with the transverse ends of the rollo screen and for guiding opposite ends of the pull beam.
A well-known problem with such rollo assemblies is that the rollo screen may sag in its central region between the opposite longitudinal guides. With increasing dimensions of the rollo screen this problem will increase too.